There are known double slotted PC card connector assemblies, which are utilized by personal computers and the like. For example, two card receiving slots are formed in the PC card connector assembly disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6(1994)-56992, by vertically dividing a card receiving opening with a partition wall. Each of the two card receiving slots is configured to receive either a PCMCIA type I or a PCMCIA type II PC card therein. The partition wall may be removable. In the case that the partition wall is removed, a single slot with an expanded opening is formed. The single slot is configured to receive a PCMCIA type III PC card therein.
Smart cards are loadable in another known PC card connector assembly, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-24769 (FIG. 5 and FIG. 6). This PC card connector assembly comprises a smart card reader, which is mounted within an existing PC card connector assembly, and is configured to receive either PC cards or smart cards.
Only PC cards are loadable in the PC card connector assemblies disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6(1994)-56992 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,923. That is, anyone may utilize data recorded in the PC cards by inserting them into the PC card assemblies.
However, in recent years, data stored in PC cards is being restricted to specific users, in order to improve the security aspects of data. As a method to ensure such secure use of data, combining the use of IC (integrated circuit) cards, that have IC chips for personal authentication thereon, along with PC cards, is being considered. Thereby, data recorded in a PC card is prevented from being read out, unless it is used as a set with a specific smart card. However, this method has a problem that a separate apparatus for reading the smart card becomes necessary. Alternatively, if a smart card reading apparatus is built into a computer, the size of the computer becomes large, and the mechanism thereof becomes complicated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-24769 discloses a connector that is able to utilize smart cards therein. However, there is only a single card insertion slot, to be utilized with either a PC card or a smart card. Therefore, anyone can freely read out data from a PC card when it is inserted in this connector.